Optical distortion (ODC), also referred to as lens distortion correction, is used to correct optical distortion in an image generated that is attributable to curvature characteristics of a lens. A general optical distortion correction circuit stores a correction grid and corrects optical distortion in the image using the stored correction grid. Alternatively, the general optical distortion correction circuit may store a plurality of correction grids in the form of a look-up table (LUT) and may correct optical distortion in each of a plurality of images, including images having various depths, using the stored correction grids.
However, when the same correction grid is used for different images that have different extents of optical distortion due to their different depths (e.g., far and near), accuracy of correcting optical distortion may be lowered. In addition, even if a plurality of correction grids are stored in the LUT, it is not possible to store the correction grids corresponding to all possible depths; consumption of a memory space for storing the correction grids may increase the greater the number of correction grids to be stored.